Communications d'importance
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Suite à une mission sur Terre, Gabriel se montre un tout petit peu énervé lorsqu'il fait son rapport à Michel...


**Communications d'importance**

« Quel con ! » vociféra Gabriel en claquant la porte bruyamment.

Michel leva la tête de son dossier.

« Tu ne parles quand même pas de moi, j'espère ? » interrogea-t-il, les sourcils grincheux.

Le Messager fit la grimace, ce qui lui donna l'air d'un gamin en pleine bouderie – en d'autres termes, il était pratiquement irrésistible.

« Je te parle » articula le quatrième Archange, « de ce prêtre de mes deux que je suis allé visiter sur Terre, par TON ordre express ! »

« Ah oui ! » s'écria le Protecteur en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

Bordel, où donc était Zacharie quand on avait besoin de lui ? C'était le Séraphin qui possédait la mémoire absolue ! Ah voilà ! Il avait les éléments du dossier : le prêtre Zacharie et son épouse Elisabeth. Affligés de stérilité depuis leurs noces. Envoyer Gabriel annuler la ménopause de madame et rendre à monsieur les forces nécessaires pour satisfaire sa chère et tendre, sans oublier de leur faire produire des gamètes viables, le tout afin de permettre la conception d'un prophète.

« Tu as atteint l'objectif de la mission ? » s'enquit l'Archange blond.

L'adolescent roux ricana.

« Oh que oui ! Avec le coup de jeune que j'ai filé à son doux, madame est en train de me bénir, je ne te dis que ça ! »

Michel ne put s'empêcher de ciller face au sous-entendu de la phrase. Pourquoi fallait-il que son cadet se montre aussi cru ?

« Alors… pourquoi te mettre dans tous tes états ? »

Gabriel le considéra d'un air dégoûté qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le regard le plus noir du futur Sam Winchester.

« Je me décarcasse le cul à visiter madame pour la soigner alors que c'est tout sauf mon truc, je me décarcasse le cul à soigner monsieur, je me décarcasse à essayer de ne pas lui faire fondre les globes oculaires en lui apparaissant et de ne pas le faire saigner des tympans en lui parlant, je lui annonce qu'il va enfin avoir le gosse qu'il réclame depuis une bonne cinquantaine d'années, et comment réagit-il, le fumier ? Il n'y croit pas ! » fulmina le Messager. « Il ose ne pas y croire ! »

Légèrement perplexe, Michel plissa le front.

« Si je ne me trompe, il y a eu un précédent… Sarah n'a pas éclaté de rire quand tu as annoncé à son mari qu'elle tomberait enceinte à plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans ? »

Gabriel eut un reniflement impérial.

« Sarah, ce n'est pas la même chose. D'abord, il n'y avait pas de précédent, donc elle n'avait pas de références. Ensuite, elle n'a pas douté du fait qu'elle tomberait enceinte, elle a douté du fait qu'Abraham la ferait jouir. Déjà que quand il était jeune, il n'arrivait pas à la combler, excuse-moi ! »

Michel cilla de plus belle.

« Tu pourrais éviter d'insister sur ce point ? »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » protesta son cadet. « Je considère que c'est ma plus belle réussite ! Séparer les eaux de la mer Rouge, couler l'Atlantide, provoquer le Déluge, ça c'est facile. Mais donner un orgasme parfaitement satisfaisant à une femme, c'est une toute autre entreprise ! »

Intérieurement, Michel enrageait un peu de donner raison à l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas pour les humains, mais contenter un ange de sexe féminin était notoirement difficile, ce qui poussait certains à se tourner vers l'homosexualité. Cela dit, le jeu en valait la chandelle… Le Protecteur ne connaissait rien de plus câlin qu'un ange féminin tout de suite après un orgasme.

Avec un effort titanesque pour ne pas laisser ses pensées dériver vers un terrain nettement réservé aux majeurs, Michel revint à la conversation.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas rudoyé le prêtre, quand même ? Ce serait contre-productif… »

Gabriel ricana.

« T'inquiète, Michou ! Je l'ai juste rendu muet. »

« Tu l'as _quoi _! » s'écria l'Aîné des Anges.

« S'il n'ouvre la bouche que pour dire des conneries, qu'il se taise ! Et puis, c'est pas définitif. Ça tiendra jusqu'à la naissance de son fils, c'est tout. Et ça va faire des vacances à sa femme ! »

Le Protecteur soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, tu va cesser de prendre la mouche pour des vétilles ? » interrogea-t-il non sans exaspération.

« Des vétilles ! Tu en as de bonnes, toi. Ce type voit un Archange devant lui, un qui lui annonce que le Créateur en personne s'intéresse à sa misérable existence au point de lui accorder l'enfant qu'il appelle de tous ses vœux, un gamin à la destinée extraordinaire de surcroît et que fait-il ? Monsieur minaude ! Monsieur dit qu'il est trop vieux, et sa femme aussi ! Mais bordel, il nous a pris pour des magiciens de quat' sous ! »

Michel leva un doigt.

« Gare au péché d'orgueil, Gaby… »

« Je sais » bougonna le Messager, couchant les ailes. « Mais je ne déferais pas le sort ! Ça lui fera bien les pieds. »

Le Prince des Archanges était tout à fait en mesure d'obliger son cadet à rompre le maléfice lancé au malheureux prêtre. Mais après tout… Gabriel avait fait bien pire… comme la fois où il avait rendu Bartholomé incontinent pour avoir traité Inias de sale chiard… en comparaison, perdre la voix, c'était gentillet. Et puis, le maléfice confirmerait au prêtre qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, et que son enfant était incontestablement promis à un grand avenir, puisqu'un ange avait pris la peine de lui accorder un signe…

Michel poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais attention ! Pour cette fois seulement. »

Gabriel fit une courbette exagérée.

« Merci infiniment de votre munificente mansuétude, votre Altesse seigneurissime ! »

« Gaby, arrête de faire l'idiot, veux-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, son cadet lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Le temps que l'Archange blond batte des paupières, l'adolescent avait disparu.

« Alors lui ! » commenta le Prince avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

Sans perdre le petit sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

**Les deux missions évoquées sont dans la Bible.**

**Évangile de saint Luc, lorsque Gabriel annonce à Zacharie la naissance du futur Jean-Baptiste : "Et Zacharie dit à l'ange : A quoi connaîtrais-je cela ? Car je suis vieux, et ma femme est avancée en âge. Et l'Ange lui répondit : Moi, je suis Gabriel, qui me tient devant Dieu, et j'ai été envoyé pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Et voici, tu deviendras muet jusqu'au jour où s'accompliront ces faits, car tu n'as pas cru mes paroles qui se réaliseront à leur heure."**

**Genèse, lorsque Sarah entend l'envoyé de Dieu annoncer à Abraham qu'elle lui donnera un fils : "Sarah rit en elle-même, disant : Maintenant que je suis usée, je connaîtrais le plaisir ! Et mon mari qui est un vieillard ! Et le Seigneur dit à Abraham : Pourquoi Sarah a-t-elle ri, disant est-ce que vraiment, j'aurais un enfant, moi qui suis vieille ? Y a-t-il rien de trop difficile pour l'Éternel ?"  
**


End file.
